


For You

by Brennah_K



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Pre-Slash, Video, pre-wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-slash/pre-wincest Supernatural vid where the boys are only just realizing what they mean and have always meant to each other that I put together years ago to Seether's 'For You'. </p><p>The ending's a bit abrupt now because I trimmed of my previous pseudonym and the site I was posting to at the time that's long since closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You




End file.
